Warehouse club stores, e.g., Costco Wholesale Corporation and Sam's Club, often sell merchandise in bulk directly off pallets. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of items 2a and 2b displayed on pallets 4a and 4b. 
Pallets such as 4a and 4b however are typically designed for storage and transport rather than display for sale. As a result, pallets may be unsightly, for example, dirty or irregular. Some stores may try to improve pallet appearance by painting the pallet, which may be time consuming and expensive.
In addition to single pallet display, as illustrated in FIG. 1, some items, e.g. smaller items, may be displayed on a plurality of pallets to bring the items closer to consumer eye level or reach. FIG. 2 illustrates an example of smaller items 2c, e.g. electronics, positioned on a plurality of pallets 4c. When a plurality of pallets are used, pallet unsightliness may be emphasized, for example, if multiple unsightly pallets are placed side by side, or when dirty or irregular pallets are placed next to clean or more regularly shaped pallets.
In addition to being unsightly, exposed pallets may represent additional liability, e.g. from large splinters or exposed nails.
Applicants believe that any one or combination of these problems are undesirable and may, for example, distract from sales.
Pallet skirts represent one attempt to address the problem of unsightly pallets. An exemplary pallet skirt may include planar sheets, e.g. of paper, designed to cover each exposed side of the pallet. Such systems may be sufficient when only a single pallet is used. Applicants believe, however, that when multiple pallets are used, existing technologies leave much to be desired and may be difficult to use. For example, if pallets are not flushly vertically aligned, traditional pallet skirts may have a variety of performance problems, for example, at least one of not covering the pallets, buckling, not properly closing, extending outwardly or irregularly. etc.
As a result, Applicants desire systems and methods to address any of the above mentioned, or additional, problems.